


constrict

by xenochrome



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Other, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Sixsome, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, joltik is a bullet vibrator, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenochrome/pseuds/xenochrome
Summary: you take your pokemon out to train.





	constrict

**Author's Note:**

> xx lightly edited xx

Ever since you saw a Wingull land outside the window of you bedroom, just above your tiny three-year-old bed within the depths of Pastoria City, you’ve always had dreams of becoming a Pokémon trainer. And though those hopes of reaching the Pokémon League and coming within even a mile of dueling the regional Champion were shared between practically every child with access to one of those creatures, you refused to believe they would only ever be whimsical fantasies. Your mother was friends with Gardenia of Eterna City, and as a result, you were always encouraged to go outside and play with your Budew—Gardenia’s gift.

You’ve always had a soft spot for Grass-types since the day you received the Budew. Affectionately naming the Pokémon ’Blossom’, you took it out every morning without fail to play with her and train her in marshy wetlands, where Blossom seemed to thrive. You were beyond ecstatic when one day, after successfully teaching her Mega Drain, Blossom evolved into a Roselia with a fountain of light. Two years later, after receiving a Shiny Stone from Gardenia, you evolved Blossom into a Roserade.

Blossom never left your side, even after your family decided to move to Castelia City in Unova. By that time, you had a team of three, with the addition of a male Tentacool named Jabber that you caught in the Great Marsh and a male Lickitung named Mochi from an excursion to Lake Valor.

Somehow, you managed to evade pursuing your dreams of raising a team strong enough to face Champion Iris even after you turned ten, the age of which one was able to leave home and embark on their Pokémon travels. You loved the bustling city, and the thought of leaving it temporarily fled your mind. You attended school regularly and focused on your studies.

However, you never forgot about your Pokémon, nor your lifelong goals. You spent a fair portion of your time at the harbors, where you studied while letting Jabber play in the water and Blossom and Mochi spar with each other on their own accord. The scariest and saddest time of your life arrived during your seventeenth year, when Blossom came down with a serious illness. After four months at the Pokémon center, where her symptoms only seemed to get worst, your fears came true: the Roserade passed away, unable to be revived. It left behind a single live rose.

After that day, you decided that nothing was more important to you than your Pokémon, and you vowed to never again let one of them die while you still lived. Truthfully, you held yourself at fault, for you believed a stagnant life in the city was not enough for a Pokémon to happily live.

That year, you contacted Professor Juniper, who offered you a pick of three Unova starters that would symbolize your beginnings in this new region. The choice came easy: you picked Snivy, who reminded you of the Budew you received so long ago, so much so that you named her Rosebud. With your revised crew of three in tow, you set off, sailing to southwestern Unova to face the first two Gyms in Aspertia and Virbank.

Now you have in possession five badges, which you have won after two years of traveling. At nineteen, you still have Rosebud—now a strong, healthy Serperior—Jabber—now a young Tentacruel—and Mochi, who is still a powerful Lickitung. You have chosen not to evolve him, for he is the only Pokemon that truly reminds you of your past in Sinnoh. You also travel with Howl, a Zoroark that you raised from a mature Zorua found deep inside Lostlorn Forest. Your newest catch is an Joltik that you found wandering around near the edge of Route 6 near Chargestone Cave. You’re confident that soon enough, you will have a strong Galvantula in your party.

Presently, you remain stationary in Driftveil City, enjoying its luxurious hotels while participating in the Pokémon World Tournament. You are also on a quest to find an Emolga on Route 6 in order to comfortably challenge Skyla in Mistaltron. However, it is not a quest of much urgency, as you haven’t had much time to sit back and relax since you received Rosebud. More than halfway through your search for the badges, now seems like an ideal time to take a break.

You have just returned from another few rounds in the Tournament. All of your Pokémon are resting in their balls—typically, you lets them roam free with you, but after a tiring day of fighting, they have earned their time off.

You walk into the Driftveil hotel lobby and wave at the young attendant, whom you have conversed with on a multitude on occasions. Today is no exception.

“Hey, Y/N!“ she calls, leaning forward on her elbows. “You win this time? How many is today, thirty?“

“Thirty-six, actually. And, no, I didn’t.“ You yawn and stretch your hands above your head, saying, “A Lucario took me out. Swept through Mochi and Howl like wildfire, y’know?“

The attendant shakes her head. “I’ll be honest with you. I’ve got no idea why you’ve got a Lickitung on your team.“

“Trust me, Vi, you’d be surprised,“ you say defensively. “He’s not half bad.“

“What moves does he know?“

“Slam, Ice Beam, Brick Break. Oh, and Lick.“

“He still knows Lick?“ Vira asks, eyebrows high on her face. “You’ve got your Zoroark. You don’t need a Ghost move, Y/N.“

You roll your eyes and shrug. “Dunno. I guess I’m sentimental that way. I’ve been fine so far.“

“You’ve been losing so far!“ Vira calls after you, even after you dismiss her with another cheerful wave and disappear down the hallway.

You ride the elevator up and emerge in your room a few minutes later. You turn the lights on and gently take out the five Poké Balls to set on the resting station near your bed. They roll and click into a stationary place, and there is the familiar hum as the machine activates and temperature-controls the balls with the Pokémon inside.

You watch the machine for a few moments, certain you can see the tiny shapes of your monstrous friends inside the balls, before turning away and heading towards the bathroom. You close the door and turn on the shower to heat up. Then you reach up and work out the hair tie holding up your small ponytail, letting your dark brown hair fall just beyond your shoulders.

You disrobe, pulling off your thin tee after your jacket and stepping out of your skinny black leggings. You take some time to admire your slimmed body in the mirror, knowing full well you can attribute your delightfully healthy form to your travels. Though these last couple months of rest in Driftveil have given you a pleasant, thin layer of fat, you remain muscular and lean.

Not quite yet curvy enough to sport a truly luscious figure, you still enjoy your modestly sized breasts that you free from a C-cup bra. You’ve always been smaller than all of your friends, but you hit a growth spurt a few years back and now relish the outcome of it. You skim your hands down your chest and hug yourself, turning a little to see how travel has treated your legs. You squeeze your thighs and smile when you feel muscle.

Your ass is all muscle, too, with a touch of padding to round it out. You do squats as often as you can, and it has paid off neatly. All in all, you are proud of your mild, active form. You wiggle around a bit, watching your breasts jiggle  with the movement.

Your pink nipples are a bit hard, and, with a start, you realize how long it’s been since you’ve slept with someone. The last time was at a club in Nimbasa, where you met a model from Elena’s troops. One thing led to another, and that night you had been two-timed by the incredibly sexy girl and her Emolga. You learned, too, that Electric types make terrific sexual partners. However, you know that using Pokémon for pleasure was taboo in most places, and you never mentioned it to anyone.

You frown as you absentmindedly play with your nipples, running your free hand over the sparse curls just above your groin. You think about your Pokémon outside, especially the Lickitung. The Emolga wasn’t the first Pokémon you’ve been made to cum by; indeed, that position had gone to your Normal-type partner.

It was years back, when you were still growing into your young womanly body. Hormones were raging, and there was one night where your hand just wasn’t enough to make you orgasm. Perhaps you were moving around too much, disturbing the Poké Balls near your bed, because you remember hearing the sound of a loud click followed by a Pokémon being released all on its own. You had rolled onto your back to find Mochi standing curiously over you, wondering what his owner was doing with her fingers shoved up her pussy.

At first you were terrified, not knowing what to do or what to say. But Mochi had been gentle, sniffing you first before observing your hand. When you slowly began fingering yourself again, Mochi watched, until eventually he got up on the bed with you and parted your legs. Once again, you felt a strong sense of fear of what may come, but it was all washed away when Mochi began to use his magnificent tongue.

It didn’t take long for you to cum once Mochi started to eat you out. And it was fortunate for you, too, because you were sure you were loud enough for the apartment next to you to hear. Even to this day, you are in disbelief that you parents had not heard.

But after you orgasmed and quickly returned Mochi to his ball, you have always been in a deep conflict about what had occurred. Though you never mentioned it—you in voice, Mochi in body language or tone—you only ever let Mochi fuck you twice more. One was after a particularly harsh break-up, when you could hardly think, and one was two years ago after receiving Rosebud in preparation for your big leave.

And that was the true reason you still kept Lick on the Lickitung: though his tongue on its own without its action being a move was bliss, the added Ghost-type energy of the move gave you a tingly sensation that would rush through your body and make you feel like you were in heaven.

You know you can release Mochi for your own wants at any time. Or any of your Pokémon, for that matter, if your sexual hunger was great enough. Any of them would be happy to comply. You treat them well, groom them, feed them often, train them strictly but kindly enough that it’s always fun to work. And Pokémon don’t have the same morality rules as humans: if you told them to touch you a specific way, or even use a particular move on you, they would only hesitate if they didn’t know you would be alright.

You card your hand through your hair and walk back over to the shower to reach in, satisfied with the toasty temperature. Debating whether or not you really want to get fucked by one of your Pokémon would have to wait. You step in and sigh as the water hits your naked back.

You stew in the water for a little while, letting your arms sag and rolling your neck to ease the tension in your muscles. You squirt some shampoo onto your palms and work it through your hair, lathering until foam leaks onto your shoulders and neck.

As you let the shampoo soak, you play with the bubbles on your hands, smearing them over your breasts and stomach. It feels good to roll your nipples between your fingers, caress your tight ass, knead your slick breasts. You sigh and lean back against the wall, letting your hands roam free.

Your fingers find your pussy and curl into your folds, where they rub aimlessly while you groan. “I needed this,” you mumble.

You find your clit and massage it lightly with your thumb as your first two fingers sink into your hole. You can already feel how wet you are and shiver at the hot, oily passage that closes down around your digits. You moan loudly, thrusting against your fingers and tweaking your nipples with your other hand.

As you finger yourself and groan into your clenched teeth, you find your mind wandering. First you see a hot, sculpted young man with tan, sun-kissed skin, biting your neck while he fucks into you and spanks your ass with smooth hands. He licks you and nibbles on your earlobe, calling you filthy names and playing with your mouth with his fingers.

Then it becomes a mouth-watering girl with huge, bouncing breasts and well-rounded hips and lips that kiss you deeply, move down your body, reveal a tongue that swirls around your clit before diving into your pussy to fuck it between your shaking legs. The girl’s tongue darts in and out of you, swiping long, tantalizing paths from your hole to your clit accompanied by deft fingers that seem to know exactly where to touch you.

You pant and gasp, twisting around and hitting the wall of the shower with your chest. Your tits react to the cold, hard surface, and your nipples spring up, complaining for attention. You prop your leg up on the edge to get even deeper; your hips roll back and forth desperately. And then it is not a girl between your legs, fucking you from behind, but Mochi, encasing your entire body with his unforgiving tongue. It covers up your pussy entirely, not quite penetrating you but wedged between your folds and hitting you where it matters most. Then it keeps going up, past your tummy and up your ribs, getting impossibly long until it’s playing with your nipple instead of your own fingers.

You moan loudly and throw your head back, not even trying to discard the image. You lets the pink Pokémon of your thoughts lick you, fuck you into the wall with his fingers and make you shriek. You jab your thumb into your clit and clench down hard on your fingers and then you are orgasming, squirting into your hand and over the wall.

When you finally finish, you pant and try to catch your breath. You lift yourself off the wall and face the shower head; you watch the water run down your sweaty body, collecting your fluids from your thighs and pulling them down the drain. The image of Mochi between your legs is still fresh in your mind, and you bite your lip as a deep feeling of _something_ takes root within you.

“No,” you whisper. “Not now.” And with that, you push it away, letting your mind go blank as you soak in the relaxing heat.

 

* * *

 

The following day, you ready herself with the intention of training on Route 6. Memories from the shower the night before start to creep into your head but you forces them away. It wouldn’t do to begin the day with a throbbing pussy.

It takes close to no time at all to pull your hair up, pull on your jacket over a T-shirt, and step into some tight pants. In the fall, the climate around Driftveil is cool and often can be enjoyed without too many layers. But because you are planning for a long day out, you decide to be a little careful and stuff an extra sweatshirt in your pack.

You take the Poké Balls and, knowing your Pokémon can hear you, chirps, “Morning, everyone! We’ll take it easy today, don’t you worry,” before clipping them to your belt.

You swipe a few energy bars off the dresser, slip some Fresh Waters into the sides of your pack, and march out of your room. You head down to the lobby and rush past the service desk, but not before noting Vira, who is asleep in the chair. You check the time; it’s still early morning, certainly before most people would be up. But you have always loved early starts.

You exit the hotel and find your bike still locked securely to the stand outside. Soon enough, you’re zipping down the streets of Driftveil and reaching the heavily vegetated route beyond it.

Having already faced all of the Trainers who regularly patrol Route 6, you decide to try something new and head into the forest that occupy the vast west of the passage. It wouldn’t do for your Pokémon to be unused to fighting in tighter spaces. And, anyway, you’re still working off the homesickness for the city, so some quality time with the trees would greatly contribute to fighting it.

You cross the first bridge and pick up the speed as you enter the thick grass on the far side. You nearly run over a sleeping Deerling, who is almost invisible where the grass is longest. Then you are in the forest, and you have to abandon your bike before you run into a tree.

One hand steadying your bike handles, you unclip the first Poké Ball and release Rosebud. The Serperior blinks and uncoils, shuddering to wake up before staring down at you with a serpentine grin.

“Hey, Rose,” you say, looking up at her. “Can you find a good clearing? Just don’t go too far; I gotta keep the bike.”

Rosebud hisses at you in agreement before slithering away, slow enough for you to keep the end of her tail in sight.

You move as fast as you can to follow with the bike in tow. You consider releasing Howl to help carry it for you, but think better of the idea soon after. Besides, you could use the strengthening exercise.

You follow Rosebud’s tail for a few more minutes before the Serperior’s cry signals that you have reached your destination. You run up to your Pokémon and peer behind it to see what she has discovered.

“Oh!“ you gasp. “You found a Grotto! Nice job, Rosebud!”

Rosebud hums as you rub her head. Then you take the lead, maneuvering your bike carefully through the thick wall of trees to reach the clearing on the other side. You march through the little passage between the trees before breaking free into the Grotto, an empty circle with a comfortable diameter of a few hundred feet to work with.

Rosebud moves into the center of the Grotto and waits until you have put your pack and bike down near a thinner tree inside the circle. Then you unclip all of your Pokémon and throw them all out at once.

They appear at the same time: Jabber, Mochi, Howl, and Spark (whom you can barely see). Your eyes linger on the Lickitung for a little longer than they should, taking note especially of that damn tongue, but you are able to refocus without much trouble.

“Alright, everyone! You ready for some training?” you say enthusiastically. The familiar melody of your Pokémon’s cries is music to your ears, and you plant your hands happily on your hips. “Jabber and Rosebud, you’re up first! Let’s get going!”

 

* * *

 

You lightly train with them for three hours before you call a mass break. By then, the sun is high in the sky, and you have no need for the extra layers. You bundle up your jacket and lean against Rosebud, who is coiled up behind you. Jabber dozes in a puddle near the edge of the Grotto, and Howl plays some version of I Spy with Spark (you think it’s actually Hide And Seek, but Howl simply cannot find the Joltik). Mochi munches on one of the bars you packed, sitting contentedly near your legs.

“This is nice,” you murmur, watching Spark spring onto Howl’s head, making her yelp and stumble around. “You guys are my family, you know that?”

Rosebud lets out a soft _Serpi!_ and Mochi looks up from the bar, making a muffled sound of agreement. You chuckle and snuggle back against the Serperior. “Mhm…” you say quietly. “Couldn’t be better.”

Except, you realize, it could be. Your eyes snap open when you remember your predicament once again. You sit up slowly, looking at your team spread out across the Grotto. Here they are, all in one place in a secluded area far enough from the main route and naturally hidden well enough that no one could possibly find you by accident. And what better time than now, while there are no pressing matters to attend to…

You swallow. Would five Pokémon at once be too much? Spark is the equivalent of a sentient bullet vibrator, so no risk there. You already know what Mochi can do. Rosebud couldn’t fuck you, but she’s likely to use her lithe, serpentine body somehow. Same with Tentacruel; you’ve seen enough hentai to know what the chances could be. But would he accidentally poison you? Surely he is in control of his abilities enough to avoid any accidents. Who knows what Howl might do, though.

But the possibilities of what these exact Pokémon can do to you, what they could make you feel, the sheer rewards of the situation, eventually wins out over your concerns. And in that moment, you make your choice. _Besides, I deserve this,_ you think. _I can take it._

Slowly you move your hands to your chest, lightly squeezing your tits over your shirt. You don’t call attention to yourself quite yet, wanting your Pokémon to come to you on their own. Your other hand moves down your body and disappears into your leggings. You stifle a sharp breath when your fingers slip into your underwear and touch your clit.

Your strange, jerky movements rouse Rosebud from behind her. Your heart skips a beat as you feel the snake slither out from behind you, lifting her head to watch her owner. You and Rosebud meet eyes, and you almost laugh at the puzzled interest on the Pokémon’s face.

“Don’t worry,” you giggle when Rosebud noses your elbow in bewilderment. “This is normal. I’m okay.”

Rosebud leans back and hisses at you in wonder. At this point, Mochi has noticed the commotion, and as he lumbers over to the you, you almost lose it right then and there.

“Hey, Mochi,” you say faintly, stopping your ministrations. You know the Lickitung has already identified the situation. Now, you can let the Pokémon take the reigns.

 _Licki,_ Mochi barks at you, and you shrug and lick your lips. “Okay, Mochi,” you say, carefully working the waistband of your pants down to expose your lacy underwear, “use Lick.”

Mochi leaps straight into action, edging between your legs and bending down to drag his tongue over your bare midriff. You groan and lean back against Rosebud, putting one hand under your head and keeping the other one on your chest. You reach under your shirt and pinches your nipples under your bra.

As Mochi starts to fumble with your pants, pulling them all the way down your legs, Rosebud must begin to understand because she makes a rumbling sound in her throat before beginning to move. A bit of green flashes at the edge of your vision before a moment later, Rosebud’s whip-thin tail is spiraling over and under your abdomen, working its way up to your ribs.

You gulp hard again. Your Pokémon have truly taken over; now it’s time to brace yourself. You see that Jabber has awoken and now is drifting over to investigate, and Howl, who has Spark perched on her shoulder, is not too far behind.

Mochi finishes with your leggings and throws them to the side. You bite your lip as Rosebud’s coils begin to get thicker, and the edge of the leaves on her tail starts to tickle you. With your hands now both above your head, you laugh and gasp at the same time as Rosebud pushes the shirt to your chin and exposes your breasts. Your erect nipples poke against the bra’s fabric.

Now Jabber floats over your body, obscuring your view of Mochi, who has begun licking you with your underwear still on. You shudder and moan, pushing your hips down towards the Lickitung’s mouth. But Jabber and Rosebud snatch your attention back as the former reaches out towards your breasts after the latter somehow works the clasp with her tail and tosses it off. With your tits and flushed nipples now in full view of your team, you begin to feel very small, very dangerous, and very aroused.

Rosebud releases some of your abdomen, rubbing her tail around your navel while Jabber explores your tits. He pulls the shirt off your head with two tentacles while four more rub around your ribs and breasts. Two smaller ones extend from its body to touch and then wrap around your nipples. At the same time, Mochi, still invisible to you, reaches around your underwear and delicately licks your clit. This results in a wild, horny cry from you, followed by a breathy “Yes, oh, Arceus, yes.”

You see Spark on the ground, staring straight up at you. Howl is on the other side, watching your nearly naked self get prodded and licked by the other Pokémon. Spark acts before the Zoroark does, jumping onto your body and crawling around without any inhibitions. Every single place his claws touch make you gasp and writhe, and you actually beg, “Fuck, Spark, my tits—go, go to my tits, go help Jabber—”

You aren’t sure if he fully understood, but whether on his own or according to you, Spark wanders up to one of your breasts and experimentally latches on with his mouth. You moan loudly, for his teeth and claws are the perfect size to cause a very pleasuring pain. Jabber has wrapped tentacles around the bases of your breasts, squeezing and releasing periodically.

Back down at your legs, Mochi is removing your underwear and throwing them away to lick at you in earnest. You cry out and grab at the ground, flailing wildly as Mochi’s tongue swims through your folds. “Fuck, Mochi, yes, use Lick, use Lick—keep using Lick, _a-h-h-h_ ,” you chant, knowing the weak Ghost type move can do no actual damage to you. But the buzz is still there, the tingly sensation rushing through your body and making you jolt and thrash.

Howl is sniffing at your body, taking particular note of Spark. With a shimmer of light, she disappears, and a second later, a new Joltik leaps onto your body and scuttles over to your other breast. With a start, you realize the Zoroark has changed form. “Good girl,” you groan as Howl takes Spark’s lead and latches on. The peak of your pleasure comes when, in near unison, Spark and Howl both start vibrating with a weak but enticing current of electricity. You arch off the ground and shriek in elation.

Jabber moves to float above and behind your head, switching places with Rosebud, who curls to the side of you near your left leg. Her much smaller but equally inviting tongue flicks out over your thigh, near the site of which Mochi is fiercely licking. The rough, wet feeling of the thick muscle drives you insane, and you want nothing more than to rut your pussy against the tongue and make it fuck you. Back at your head, Jabber reaches out with more tentacles and grabs your wrists without warning, lashing them above your head and stretching your body out.

You must look like quite a sight, sprawled out and naked with a Lickitung devouring your pussy, two Joltiks vibrating and sucking on your nipples, a Tentacruel restraining you and working your tits, and a huge Serperior coiled around your hips and licking up and down your legs. But by Arceus, you have never felt better than this ever before. And something must be keeping you from orgasming, because even with all this stimuli, you keep craving more and more and more.

“Jabber,” you groan, “use Constrict.”

The Tentacruel hesitates, but tightens its grip on you, making the blood rush into your tits and make your nipples even harder. You scream and you can feel Mochi’s tongue beginning to poke into you. “Fuck me, Mochi, use your tongue,“ you cry. “Rosebud, use Coil.“

The Serperior obeys and loops herself around your thighs and over your hips, pulling your legs wide apart. You feels your opening stretching wide enough for Mochi to fit some of his tongue inside of you; he folds it, rolling it like a human does, and it slides right in.

You wail and fight against Jabber’s restraints as you are tongue-fucked for the first time by the Lickitung. It begins to widen a little inside of her, but with all of his saliva and your copious amounts of fluid acting as an ample lube, there is no pain at all. You feel your hips move up and down, back and forth, guided by the massive pull of Mochi’s mouth. It feels better than any cock, any number of fingers, any human tongue, because it is like all of them at once and bigger than life itself.

You close your eyes in a drunken-like stupor, gasping intelligible things and above all telling Mochi to fuck you harder. Howl and Spark have picked up the pace, both sucking and vibrating, and you barely have enough breath to choke out, “Spark, use Electro Web,” before you succumb to the overwhelming ecstasy.

You feels the tiny Pokémon unlatch himself from your nipple to shoot his electric webbing over your breast. It feels like a vibrator in the form of a fine mesh, and you feel drool beginning to run down the edge of your mouth. Spark shoots the same webbing over your other breast after Howl backs away; after both breasts are covered in the webbing, they attach to your nipples once again.

Mochi is pounding into you with his tongue at this point, displaying his formidable endurance. Rosebud’s head looms over your thigh, giving her access to lick at the little clit shining with your juices and Mochi’s saliva. Your eyes roll back and you can do nothing more but rock with your Pokémon, surrendering to them total control over your body. The feeling of Mochi’s huge tongue filling up the caverns of your body is unsurpassable, and when Jabber fills your mouth with a sweet and savory tasting tentacle, suspiciously thicker and more rigid than the rest, the full feeling is complete.

You suck frantically on what you assume to be Jabber’s cock, not thinking once of the implications or morality of the action. It secretes some sort of fluid that oozes into your mouth and rewards you with a sweet taste; it seems to heighten the pleasure racking your body. So you suck harder and harder, wanting more of that liquid. Jabber conforms to your unspoken request, filling up your mouth and eventually fucking into it eagerly.

Mochi’s mouth is now fitted around your pussy, giving him maximum control and allowing him the deepest access of your body. You scream around Jabber’s tentacle as Mochi finds your G-spot and stays there, tickling and licking it. Finally, you begin to feel the urge to cum, and it doesn’t take long before you climb that peak. When Mochi squeezes your thighs with his hands and hits your spot, wiggling his tongue around to mess with it, you orgasm harder than you ever have in your life.

You feels your fluids pump out and explode all over Mochi as you wail and bend back into a severe curve. It doesn’t stop for what feels like hours; you squirt and cry out and might even faint in the all-consuming ecstasy that bursts inside of your body in powerful waves.

When you finally stop to breathe and gasp, however, you discover that you are not done. Maybe Jabber really did inject some sort of helpful toxin into you, one that spikes your endurance and sexual thirst. Because you still have the strength to undulate your hips as Mochi once again picks up the pace, no longer fucking you but instead generously sucking and eating you out. Rosebud can no longer reach your clit, but as the Pokémon waits, she must think of something new.

Though your awareness is hazy, you can dimly feel your body being flipped over. Howl and Spark have to dig their claws in a little deeper to stay latched onto your nipples, but you only register it as pleasure. Jabber slips out of your mouth and floats around behind you as you are rolled over to face down. However, your upper body is suspended above the ground, hoisted in the air with Rosebud’s main coil around your hip and many of Jabber’s tentacles cradling your stomach, biceps, and collar, while also binding your hands behind your back. You are now in a low kneeling position, with the highest point of your body being your ass lifted in the air. Mochi’s tongue has disappeared for the moment, leaving behind your red, throbbing, dripping pussy stretched wide open and waiting hungrily for the next appendage.

You try to look behind her. You can hear Mochi panting. “What’s going on?” you ask, startled by the hoarseness of your voice. But then you notice Rosebud’s tail hovering just inches away from your asscheeks, notices the patient look in the Serperior’s eyes. And then it dawns on you. “Oh,” you whisper.

You pause. Then decides to trust your Pokémon. “Okay,” you breathe. “Use Vine Whip.”

The first time Rosebud spanks you, it’s a splash of pain that makes you see scarlet. But in the times that follow, it blooms into an exquisite form of sharp, hot pleasure that you shriek and plead for. You are thrown forward with each lash, and can’t decide whether the feeling of Howl and Spark sucking away at your nipples or Rosebud slapping your ass feels more divine.

You feel something slithering under you, and then there is a tentacle poking at your yawning pussy. Jabber claims his turn inside of you with ease, able to fit the entirety of his tentacle in your pussy in the first thrust. You whimper and fuck down on it, getting tossed forward again when Rosebud whips you. Jabber’s largest tentacle is back in your mouth, silencing you, and you get the feeling that he is entirely covering your body now.

He begins to slowly fuck you from both ends as Mochi licks your thighs up and down, in an almost reassuring way. Rosebud’s lashes come less often in frequency, but a new sensation takes its place. It’s a third tentacle, now poking at your asshole, leaving a slimy secretion wherever it touches.

You can’t even protest, not with the sweet poison now draining into your throat. You can only moan like a mad woman, whine and plead and cry, while Jabber fills up every enterable hole in your body with his tentacles. His pace is fastest in your pussy, but he begins to fuck your asshole harder and harder as you adjust to the feeling. And this is like the last piece of the puzzle; your entire body is being used, abused, ravished, consumed.

You cannot even think. Can do nothing but scream and gasp. The tongues, the tentacles, the claws, the coils of your Pokémon milk every last pitiful, mewling, gasping moan from your drooling mouth. You rock back and forth, suspended between the Lickitung between your legs, the Serperior spanking your ass, the Tentacruel fucking the daylights out of you. There is nothing but a wildfire of extraterrestrial delight below your hips, filling up your body with an unbridled hunger that leaks from your mouth in the form of blissed-out drool.

You feel your breasts sagging and your arms trembling as they are kept bound tightly behind your back. You swing back and forth, bouncing from different sources of pleasure, and alternate between begging and panting. Howl and Spark are vibrating harder than ever on your nipples, which feel stiffer and sturdier than steel. Your tits feel heavy, and if you focus hard enough, you can feel yourself beginning to lactate. But stronger yet is the feeling of Jabber pulling out of your pussy, returning the property to Mochi, who laps at it happily.

His bumpy, sticky tongue is like home, and though it is the most familiar of all these experiences, it is always the most delicious. You are flipped over once again, but all the attention is given to your pussy being eaten out by the Lickitung. Rosebud pulls your legs far apart, almost completely horizontal from each other. She elevates your hips and angles them towards Mochi, offering him the plump, warm candy between your thighs, ensuring that he hits your sweetest spots, regardless of whether he is fucking into you or pulling out to tend to your soaked folds. He eats you out deeper and harder than he ever has before and drags his tongue up and down, circling around your clit, pulling your hips up with one stroke before they drop for another. Your entire body moves with his rhythm, and you scream his name as he feasts greedily below your hips.

Everything smells like sex, strong with the aroma of your own fluids and the sweetness of Jabber’s cum. The Tentacruel settles for fucking your mouth and keeping your hands bound high above your head, stretched against the ground. Howl jumps off and transforms back into a Zoroark, using her own mouth to gingerly capture your tit and suck. The electro webs have lost their power by now, but the strands of fiber by themselves suffice. Your face is covered with Jabber’s tentacles that rub you, almost soothingly massage you, weighing you down with slimy, silky bonds. Two of them stroke your ribs and dance lightly around your tits.

You lose count of how many times you cum. It almost seems like a never-ending wave of sinful, filthy pleasure. Howl starts to use her paws to fondle and massage your breasts. Rosebud is licking at your clit once again and Mochi is fucking you with his fingers, favoring the taste of your folds and labia. His mouth is full of your liquids but still he returns for more, and your body keeps on finding a seemingly endless supply of it for him.

Jabber eventually cums in your mouth, every tentacle tensing right before the Pokemon shakes wildly and releases. It’s a surge of that sweet toxin, and you try to swallow it all but there’s simply too much. You choke and turn your head, spitting it out and gasping for breath. Every inch of you shines with perspiration or cum. Finally sated, the Tentacruel strokes you and prepares you for your final orgasm. He wraps his tentacles around your neck and shoulders and arms to brace you for it.

Now you have an uninterrupted view of the Pokemon using your body; the sight surprises you, for Rosebud has found Mochi’s own cock and is stroking it with her excess coils. As the Serperior jerks off the Lickitung, she excites him greatly, making him thrust into you faster and faster. Howl slobbers all over your breasts, fondling your tits and nipples like an expert pornstar. She is balanced on one of your thighs, one leg thrown over yours, and panting as she grinds her wet heat against your leg. You don’t mind; this kind of pleasure should not ever be confined to one person. Spark runs all over your body, leaving tiny starbursts of static electricity coursing over you wherever he touches, evidently excited by the events as well. Their arousal benefits you, too, and you are ready for your orgasm soon enough.

A fast, choppy breath shudders in your chest as you clench your teeth and lean back. You feel Mochi shove his fingers and tongue deep inside of you, filling you with a moist, heavenly heat. You listen to your Pokemon growl and moan in their own sounds, their own language, and you decide you can never again watch a normal porno ever again. Mochi fits his entire fist into your pussy, pushing deeper into you than before, and your helpless body feels like it will break in half. And it does, releasing a magnificent explosion of bliss and carnal pleasure stronger than anything you have ever felt.

“Oh, fuck me, just like that, Mochi, _yes,_ ” you scream, and you are cumming for the last time, harder than all the rest. You black out as your body spasms violently, wringing out every drop of your cum. Mochi replaces his fist with his beautiful tongue, deep in the corridors of your body where it feels best, and only pulls out to lick up your juices from where they pool between your exhausted legs.

When you come to, you finds Mochi and Rosebud gently licking up your legs and hips, cleaning the residual cum. Your thighs feel especially sticky, and after looking a little closer at the Lickitung, you realize that Rosebud must have made him cum, too. Jabber has freed you and hovers beside your head, looking concerned. Howl shares the same expression, albeit a little flushed and clearly post her own orgasm; Spark is perched on your right breast, more unsure than anything. They are all silent for a long moment, allowing you to regain control of yourself, and the only thing you can hear are the soft, collective breaths of your team.

“Holy Arceus,” you cough, unable to do anything more than lay there. “That was...amazing. Wow. Fuck…”

Mochi noses your shoulder and croons at you questioningly. You nod and reach up with a trembling hand, patting his cheek. “Yeah. Yeah... we’ll do that more, okay? You’ll all get your turns.” You exhale and close your eyes, feeling the sunlight wash over your soaked, naked body. “But...that’s enough training for today.”

Getting back to the hotel will be a bitch.

  


_END_


End file.
